


Into the Mystic

by wepaytheprice



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Conversations, Dancing, Erik is a dork, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wepaytheprice/pseuds/wepaytheprice
Summary: Charles decided to light up one day and Erik decides to join him. They talk, and dance and hold each other
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Into the Mystic

The paper crinkled between his fingers as he rolled it up. The aroma of the plant was stronger than he thought it would be, especially in the form it was still in. He licked the paper and sealed it before he placed the tip of it in his mouth.

"How good is this?" He asked as he pulled out a lighter.

"Oh trust me, professor," Logan replied as he examined his cigar, "that's the best shit out there."

Charles nodded as he took his first drag which went down significantly smoother than he had anticipated. He laughed a bit as a puff of smoke billowed out.

"You weren't kidding," he mused, "that's the smoothest joint I've had in years!"

"You've smoked weed before this?"

"Please Logan," he rolled his eyes as he took another puff, "I'm not as innocent as people think I am."

Logan stood up from the windowsill and gave Charles a pat on the shoulder. The professor smiled at him as he left the room and he continued his recreational activity. He had the urge to listen to some music while he indulged in a fantastical, yet unfortunately illegal substance. Smoke filled the room as he sifted through the drawers in a quiet search for an album to relax to. The last time he did this, he chose The Beatles, but he wasn't in the mood for a romance high. Finally, he stumbled upon Moondance by Van Morrison. Raven had liked this album a lot so she bought him a copy while he was out on a food run. The record player whirred as he placed the forty-five and put down the needle.

He laughed as he vibed with the music as he did his best to keep his mind from projecting his current state of intoxication. However, he couldn't help himself, he didn't have control over himself like he did sober. Then suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and in a fit of panic, he cracked the window and tossed the bud out at record speed.

"Charles?"

_ 'Oh, it’s just you.' _

  
The professor crossed to the door, opened it, and yanked his lover into the room and slammed it shut before the smoke could escape. Erik pushed Charles up against the door and placed a kiss on his partner’s forehead.

"My you've been busy," Erik teased as he brushed the hair out of the telepath’s eyes, "that's some high-quality marijuana you're smoking my dear."

"Did I project my current mental state or did you hear Moondance?"

"I heard the music and I assumed there would be some mischief," he teased and placed another kiss on the younger's cheek.

"Dance with me darling," Charles wrapped his long arms around his waist and attempted to lure him further into his room.

Erik agreed and they walked hand in had to the center of the study and rocked slowly back and forth the soft music that emanated from the record player. Their eyes were closed and smoke encapsulated both of them in their intoxication stuper. Charles placed his head on his shoulder, lips brushed against the older man's neck, and hummed softly to Moondance. Since the school had been opened and been under operation, they had to be discrete with their relationship status. They weren't embarrassed by their relationship, they were quite proud of it around their peers. However, they couldn't help themselves when they were around each other sometimes. The two of them were like magnets, inseparable, and intensely attracted to one another. They made the decision to keep it private since children were now in their home, they had to be careful.

Moments like that, however, the calm and peaceful ones where they could happily be alone together was worth the secrecy. The music drifted around the room and swelled in their hearts and minds. Charles couldn't help but delve into the mind of his partner, soft and loving emotions flowed between the two in waves. 

"Sorry, darling," he slurred a bit, “I can’t control my mind right now”

“Don’t worry about it,” Erik replied, “your presence in my mind is a welcome sensation.”

Erik pulled away from the telepath and led him to the couch. He laid down on the soft cushions and Charles to the liberty to curl up on his chest. They didn’t speak for a while after that, at least not out loud. Both of them were fond of mental communication, it was more meaningful to the both of them. It not only conveyed words, but emotions, thoughts, mental images and desires. They could share whatever they wanted and no one would be the wiser as to what they know about one another.

The professor tilted his head upward and kissed along the others jawline, his long hair brushed against his cheek and shoulder. Erik chuckled as his lover smothered him in affection and tickled him with his locks of curly brown hair.

  
“You seriously need to cut your hair,” he teased, “it makes it hard for me to enjoy you kissing me like this.”

“I think my hair is groovy thank you,” Charles retorted and he snuggled up on his chest again, “besides, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to have hair.”

“Whatever do you mean my love?”

Charles props himself up on his elbows and pushes his hair behind his ear. He remembered when Hank told him that his mutation was a form of radiation, much like chemotherapy. It didn’t take much thought to figure out what that would mean for him. This is a fact he did not like to admit out loud so he just relayed the conversation between him and the good doctor to his partner. He studied Erik’s face as he processed the news. Eyebrows furrowed and waned, eyes moved rapidly back and forth underneath their lids, the cogs in his head churned and the emotions he worked through were surprise, guilt and sympathy.

“I had no idea,” he opened his eyes and stared into the optimistic blue ones above him.

“I know you didn’t,” the telepath replied, “it’s not something I like talking about.”

“Well I don’t know how much this means,” Erik sat up and pulled him into a tight hug, “I believe you're sexy with or without hair.”

Charles pulled away and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His hands reached into his lovers hair and ran through it as he continued to keep their lips interlocked. The elder happily obliged to require the tender and romantic moment and kept his arms wrapped around his telepath. However the moment was short as a familiar song began to play.

“Ah yes!” Charles leapt off the couch and rushed to the record player and turned the volume up as loud as he could.

“Into the Mystic is my favorite song!” He chirped.

He swayed in the middle of the room and sang along as well as he could for being as high as he was. Erik couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the professor belt out the lyrics with a jovial spirit. 

“When I die,” the telepath shouted over the music, “this is the song I want to be played at my funeral!”

“That’s extremely morbid,” the older yelled in response.

“Well it’s how I feel about death! I don’t fear it! I’m just going to change into something else!”

He rocked his body to the horns and laughed as he spun around. As the song built to the chorus, he grabbed his best friend and brought him to his feet and placed his hands on his hips and made him sway along with him. 

“I wanna rock your gypsy soul,” Charles sang and did his best to dance with him once again. They attempted to rock together but both of them moved in different tempos. However, that didn’t really bother them all that much.

“I don’t want to die after you,” Xavier admitted, “I don’t know if I can handle that.”

“Well I don’t want to die after you either,” he spun the younger and pulled him close, “so we’re at an impasse.”

“What if we die together?”

“Well that’s the best way to go.”

Both of them smiled and did their best to keep up with one another. Erik started to sing along to the music, something he wouldn’t have normally done, but there was still weed smoke in the room and the love of his life was in his arms.

_ ‘And together we will flow into the mystic’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m addicted to Cherik


End file.
